


silver

by angstyhyungwon



Category: DanPlan
Genre: Angst, Can You Survive RPG Game? AU, Fluff, Healer!Hosuh, Knight?Daniel, M/M, Necromancer!Stephen, Other, Platonic Romance, Plot Twist, Plot-twist, RPG, Sad Ending, angsty ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstyhyungwon/pseuds/angstyhyungwon
Summary: in which the group shelters in an abandoned house and two allies are severely injured





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so i died for a while because i found danplan and a few other channels and yeah  
> enjoy this yeeeeee-

Hosuh had no idea what lead this to the situation they were in right now, they all trained to get to higher levels, had the right weapons and spells, yet they were cheated on by the opponent casting a blindness spell to our strongest allies; Stephen and Anna. By then, they bounded Daniel up and really messed Stephen and Anna after.  
On the other hand, Hosuh, the supportive ally he was, scurried and rushed to free Daniel from the binding spell and had him help with carrying their necromancer and their rouge. They successfully escaped and got them lost. . . Though,

It's started to rain heavily in which the group expected, but they expected that they'd be in one piece when it'd started.   
Low and behold, here they were now, cautiously but hurriedly trying to find shelter. Hosuh, who had his hair out from his hair-tie missing, had a lost and hurting Stephen on his shoulders; rather, Stephen's arm was around the healer's shoulders whilst he supported him. It didn't help his condition any much with the fact the necromancer had a bleeding forehead and a deep cut in his upper left arm that wasn't gonna stop gushing out blood any time soon. He was pretty much covered up in other bruises and scratches that looked brash- 

With Ann, she had a sprained wrist and an aching body. Just like Stephen, she rocked many kinds of cuts and scratches all over her exposed skin, who knows what bruises there were underneath her outfit? The thought of it made Hosuh stressed out as the healer of their group. And the fact mana was a thing, stressed him out even more.  
Currently, Daniel was carrying Ann with a slight limp that came from the binding spell. Hosuh was in a slight panic, checking Stephen once in a while and mumbling to him to see if his friend would still be conscious and working. Fortunately he always responded with a weak noise or slightly slurred words.

"Hosuh, Hosuh!" The silver-haired boy's gaze went to Daniel, who seemed to be excitedly pointing at the distance. "There's an abandoned looking house there, let's go!"  
The knight went and picked Ann up, and burst into a run in the rain. "Wait! Be careful!" Hosuh shouted before walking much quicker. Stephen let out a prolonged groan, "Sorry for staining your... White robe, Hosuh." The necromancer mumbled, but loud enough for the other to hear. He couldn't believe his ears, Stephen apologizing at such a small thing and the wrong time. "Stephen. . . It's fine, I have clothes underneath this robe anyway." The healer said as they finally reached the wooden house and going inside.

Daniel had placed Ann on the old and worn couch. The green-haired boy rushed and closed the door after the last two went inside.   
Hosuh grunted and softly plopped Stephen onto the same furniture their rouge sat on. Daniel checked the house and roamed; trying to find anything that he can use to help Hosuh with. The healer's eyebrows furrowed as he pursed his lips; he needs to patch up the more potentially fatal wounds first.  
His eyes darted to Annabelle, scanning for any more bloody cuts or injuries on her; there wasn't much, most likely she had more horrid and disgusting looking bruises and excruciating sprains rather than cuts that ran deep into her flesh. Hosuh sighed in relief; then went back to Stephen, whose purple robe now almost a darker shade that mixed with red from all the blood that's been absorbed into it. 

Hosuh steadied his hands right just above Stephen. The necromancer unconsciously turned his head to his friend, realizing what he was doing.  
Hosuh's palms would start to glow a shade of yellow; though it burned Hosuh's hands to heal with his hands, it was a much faster process than casting a healing spell with the staff he had on his back. The burning and stinging sensation clasped onto his hands like a hug, but it wasn't comforting and lovely like a hug was. Rather, suffocatingly hurtful.   
"Hosuh..." Stephen's strained voice hurt his throat, but he felt bad for making his friend use magic that hurt him. "Stephen- It's fine. You and Ann's conditions are more important." Hosuh clarified, and finally the blood-gushing wounds (the deep cut and the heavily bleeding forehead) looked as if blood had only been poured on their spots.

"Hosuh! There's two beds upstairs. Come on." Daniel rushed back down with a kit that had been gripped by his hand. The knight picked Annabelle up and brought her upstairs. Hosuh sighed heavily as his eyes glazed over his slightly burnt palms- They stung and were definitely gonna last for a while. "Hey... Let's just go." The healer's head turned to Stephen, who barely stood up without his help. Hosuh timidly nodded and proceeded to help the necromancer walk up the staircase cautiously. 

Once they reached the bedroom, Hosuh sat Stephen down and exhaustedly pushed the necromancer down in an attempt to make him lie down on the seemingly worn but comfortable bed. "Whoever left this house, really forgot to grab this huge jackpot." Daniel seemed to talk to himself as he opened the medic kit that consisted of several bandages, herbs, and viles with colored liquids with hand-written labels on it. "I guess it was a potion-maker who lived here...." Hosuh muttered under his breath, which was supposed to be a response to Daniel but seemed like it was also a statement kept to himself only. The healer then shortly after tried to cast a spell; not surprisingly he'd already drained his mana. From the battle they've just gone through and using up the last of it for Stephen's horrid cuts; it was no surprised he ran out. 

"Dan, I'm gonna have to borrow some materials in that kit, I ran out of mana." Hosuh urgently stated and stood up to scurry through the big kit. He got a good look on it and spotted that there were also cotton, disinfecting liquid it seemed, and some kind of liquid in a glass vile that was color pink. Hosuh figured it was a love potion and raised an eyebrow on why it was there, but decided to keep it for himself so no one else would get their hands on it. He grabbed a vile that was labeled "healing", one of the viles that contained disinfecting liquid, and some of the cotton. Hosuh hurried back to Stephen, who lied down on the bed still and probably still in pain.

Daniel tended to Annabelle's wounds effectively on the other hand. Dark-shaded bruises covered her torso and Daniel could remember seeing the orcs kick her around like a soccer ball whilst he floated in the air like a complete idiot, thanks to whoever cast that spell on him. 

Hosuh's silver hair strands landed on his face frustratingly, but he had little to no care as his main priority was Stephen. Stephen was one of the strongest; probably the strongest in their group. Yet, he was the most injured right now. Hosuh's hands hurt, but he needed to take care of this man.   
The healer removed Stephen's robe, leaving him in his extra clothing (white shirt and brown pants), then poured a small amount of disinfectant on the scratches and put cotton on them before removing it after a few seconds and moving onto the next one. 

Hosuh also went and picked up a cloth and opened the glass window; soaking it wet from the rain. For a moment, he thought he was an absolute genius. With this, he wiped the blood off of Stephen's skin clean before they could dry. 

This all took him a few to a couple of minutes, and finally he was done with what he hoped helped with Stephen's wounds. Hosuh's hands then scurried to where he'd placed the vile of presumably healing substance. "Stephen, can you dr-" Stephen snatched the vile and popped the lid off; drinking it all in one gulp, Hosuh was stunned to see the necromancer this desperate to recover from his injuries. Maybe he really was in a lot of pain after all? Hosuh timidly took the glass and lid away, and sat back down on where he'd previously been.

Everything was much okay now. The situation they previously were in was now currently stable; Hosuh was grateful he was able to tend to one of their injured allies. He felt bad for Annabelle, he didn't want to seem like a jerk but the adrenaline rush coming from the orcs trying to chase them down an hour ago rushed through his veins like a race. It didn't feel great, now that he vaguely remembered his heart beat was basically pounding their way out of his ears at some point. Hosuh was extremely relieved now.

The healer then stood up and took his bloodied robe off, exposing his surprisingly unstained vintage shirt and grey pants- Then proceeding to toss it onto where Stephen's robe was also thrown. "Hosuh, I'm just gonna go and guard the downstairs then. Ann's knocked out, so don't be too loud." Daniel approached him, and Hosuh could only nod. The knight then went down, leaving Stephen, Hosuh, and a sleeping Ann in the room. Now that the rush and panic wasn't present, Hosuh could clearly hear the heavy rain grind the dirt ground in a muffled manner which came from outside of the glass windows. It was kind of calming for the healer.

Hosuh took a moment to sigh heavily as he slowly realized his lids had become heavy. Perhaps he's become exhausted from all of this? The healer clamped his mouth back from a yawn, and ran a hand through his silver hair. Only now did he realized his hair-tie had gone missing or was cut off by one of those infuriating orcs, now his long hair flushed out like strings. "Hosuh.. Your hands." Stephen managed to utter out, Hosuh's eyes widened momentarily. 

Hosuh's hands had become numb at this point- "Bandage them." It sounded more like a groan but Stephen wanted the healer to take care of himself as well. Hosuh sighed and slightly smiled as he stood up to walk to the kit that lied neglected for the past few minutes, on the table near Ann's bed. Hosuh timidly took out a roll of bandages and thoroughly wrapped his now seemingly stinging hands. This took no longer than probably a minute or less.

His legs automatically lead him back to where he'd sat on- Basically on the random wooden chair beside Stephen's bed. Hosuh took a moment to take a deep breath and slump over onto the sheets, long silver hair covering his entire face. "Hosuh... You don't have any other wounds, right?" The healer lifted his head up, some strands of hair still covering parts of his face. "Stephen, stop worrying. Everything's okay now, just take a rest for me, okay?" Hosuh reassured his friend. The healer was kind of surprised; his usually violent friend extremely caring even in a really bad condition.

"What's with your attitude?" Hosuh found himself softly questioning, a skeptical expression formed on his face as he looked at Stephen. "Attitude? I mean, I can't really go kill anyone like this, can I?" The necromancer only laughed, referring to his weak state. "Sorry." Suddenly, Hosuh found himself apologizing, "Sorry for what?" Stephen raised an eyebrow, gaze still focused on the ceiling. "For not being able to support you and Ann during the battle." As the healer stated this, Stephen could only softly sigh. "It's no problem. I'd have to murder you if mana didn't exist in this world and you just stopped healing and giving us buffs." 

Hosuh hummed in response. The continuous rain filled the room's supposedly quiet atmosphere, making it less awkward for the both of them. "Doesn't look like the rain will stop any time soon, huh?" Hosuh mumbled as he turned and looked at one of the windows. "We can stay here until the next day. I think it'd be night soon.." Stephen quietly said. Hosuh turned back and lied his arms and head on the sheets once again.

Hosuh felt Stephen's hand on his hair; playing with it and brushing through it. "Stephen, what are you doing?" The healer felt the heat hit the tip of his nose and ears, presumably from embarrassment. "You know, I find your silver hair to be pretty nice sometimes." Stephen let out a small airy laugh whilst his hand continuously brushed Hosuh's silver hair. Hosuh had no idea whether to assume Stephen was out of his mind from the healing potion, or if he was just really out of it, but he let the necromancer do what he want. "What products do you use on your hair... Why is it so soft." Those questions sounded more like statements; it made Hosuh laugh a little from how cutely stupid his friend started to sound.

"As someone who has some sort of mohawk, I think you should put your hair out more often."   
Stephen's hand settled off of Hosuh's head and onto the sheets. "What do you mean 'as someone who has some sort of'--" The necromancer put his hand on his friend's face in an attempt to try and shush him. "I have the most unique hairstyle in this group obviously. Stephen is always best." Hosuh could only laugh quietly, he had no idea whether Stephen was joking or actually unconsciously saying these things. "But in all seriousness... You really look great."

Hosuh let out a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Just go to sleep Stephen." He could only say. Stephen hummed in response and seemingly shut his lids closed...  
"Hosuh, are you also gonna sleep?" The necromancer's mouth couldn't be stopped. "Yeah, yeah. After you fall asleep, I'll call Daniel up here." Hosuh patted Stephen's chest, lightly chuckling shortly after. 

After what seemed to be a few seconds, Hosuh expected a reaction but apparently the necromancer fell asleep already.  
The healer then stood up from his chair, his legs leading him downstairs to call Daniel- Only to see that the green-haired knight was nowhere to be found. There was no light whatsoever, and the rain continued to fall. The atmosphere became heavy and rather strange; it was barely lit and it felt like the shadows were ready to devour Hosuh. "Daniel? We're- We're heading to sleep for tomorrow's task." Hosuh found himself slightly stuttering from the nervousness that started to build up in his veins, was the knight playing his tricks on him now?

"Alright, Daniel. No jokes, we have to rest up." Hosuh's voice trembled a little, rather it cracked on one part. He gulped down hardly, taking a few steps towards the front-door. "Maybe he went outside... Why?" Hosuh breathed, twisting the doorknob slowly. He jumped out in the rain, looking around. "Huh.. Where's Daniel gone to--?"

 

 

 

 

 

The loud noise of birds chirping and the familiar odor of rain, or most likely muddy dirt, traveled its way into the house.  
"Urgh... My head." Stephen grumbled, raising his palm up onto his aching forehead. He furrowed his eyebrows as he flicked his lids open; sun rays blinding his vision, making him squint. "Oh jesus.. Where am I?" The necromancer sat up on the bed, one hand covering one eye. He looked around and scanned his surroundings; ultimately remembering everything that happened, he immediately realized that neither Daniel nor Hosuh was even in the room.

Stephen stood up from the sheets, and also then figured that Ann must've been with wherever his other two missing allies were, seeing as he was the only one in the room at the current moment. He went down; slowly realizing that there were repetitive foot steps occurring on the wooden floor. It turned out to be Ann, who kept pacing back and forth with a piece of ragged paper crumpled in her grip. "Ann? What- What happened? Stop panicking." Stephen settled in front of Annabelle, holding her by the shoulders. "The orcs have Daniel and Hosuh. We have to pay them 5,000 gold if we want to get them back." The rouge's usually high-pitched voice sounded so dull; Stephen was stunned by the sudden news. 

"That's way too much gold. Where the heck would we find that much gold?!" Stephen shouted in anger, gritting his teeth after as his blood started to boil severely.   
"We have to ask for help... We have to go do something now, come on!" Annabelle insisted, the necromancer nodded. She proceeded to activate dash; her legs had her running out of the house like flash. Stephen cast a spell in which a new robe would be formed onto his body; whilst he tried to keep up with his ally.

**Those orcs are gonna pay.**

 

-&-

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which two allies of a group got captured and the other two groupmates found a way to reach and save them

From what Hosuh could recall, it had been a couple of minutes now.  
All he could see in his sight were pitch-black, and all he could hear were pure silence. To him, this all felt peaceful and serene, which made him forget what happened before he ended up in this seemingly endless abyss. But suddenly, something was not right.

The silver-haired boy felt a wave of pressure overcome his body. It made him curl, and now his throat tightened. He had the ache to scream- to scream bloody murder. And so, he did, he opened his mouth, and now the setting around him instantly changed; from a black void to a roughed-up room. He let out a loud wail, seeing white as he rolled his head back into the chair he was tied up on.

“H-Hosuh-!” Daniel’s tears rolled down from his cheeks, watching as his friend’s health-bar drained and drained- until the electric shock that waved through Hosuh came to an abrupt stop. The big, green, disfigured figures- orcs- started laughing in amusement. “Wow, ye frien’ here is fun ta plei wit!” One of the disgusting creatures exclaimed. Hosuh coughed up blood, gasping and groaning at the same time. His hair was now a mess as his hair-tie went somewhere else, but that did not really matter right now. He slowly but shakily lifted his head up and focused on his green-haired friend’s health-bar. He saw it was in a red color; meaning he was rather close to death. “Da-Daniel-“

A steel rod swung across Daniel’s face, his health-bar was almost close to completely dissipating. “ _NO!_ ” Hosuh cried out, “ _LEAVE HIM ALONE!_ ” The knight grunted in pain, his face ached and felt warm blood trail down from his forehead.  
One of the creatures sighed heavily, gripping onto the green-haired boy’s hair and tossing him aside.  
“Then looks like we’ll be messin’ wit’cha ‘tis time.” It said as it approached the other, laughing menacingly.

 

 

 

Ann paced around the field, index finger and thumb on her chin. “What do we do? Should we raid a town and gather some quests? Seek out a wizard and find out where their location is? Go to some towns and ask if they’ve seen a group of orcs lurking around with unconscious bodies?” The rouge wouldn’t stop pulling up ideas- this only relatively made Stephen irritated.

“Can you just calm the hell down Ann? How are we supposed to settle on one strategy if you keep putting out ideas from your a-!” She shushed him, glaring at him. “Stephen, language please!!” The necromancer rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. “Anyways, the best idea is to seek out a wizard! Right?” Ann smiled, trying to earn a response from her friend. “Yeah. . . I guess so.”

“Then let’s go! I know someone who can spot someone’s locations at the speed of light!” She grabbed the purple-haired boy’s hand and activated her dash ability.  
For the rest of the trip, Stephen was basically, somehow, dragged by someone who was ultimately smaller than him. Thankfully though, they got to where Ann was talking about in about a minute or so. The place they arrived at seemed conveniently suspicious and dark.

“Are you sure this is like. . . The right place?”  
Stephen asked as he dusted his robe, setting his staff beside him. “Yeah. I mean, yeah, it looks oddly like a trap, but trust me, he’s a good guy!”

A few minutes later, the two friends were walking out of the tower now.  
Stephen was weirded out to say the least, “Who charges 10 rubies for one, simple location call-out?” He grunted, annoyed. “I mean. . . I think he needs them to make potions, but. . . I dunno, But let’s focus on Daniel and Hosuh right now! We shouldn’t be slacking off when they’re in danger.” Ann opened her ‘bag’ and pulled out the legendary sword she obtained from the strange wizard.

“Okay. Come on!” Stephen put his hood on, setting his staff onto his back. The two nodded at each other then started running for the same direction.  
“Oh god. . . Is it just me or am I panicking now?” Stephen blurted out in-between breaths. Ann could only chuckle, “Worried for Hosuh? Don’t think too much. We will get them safe in time, and I feel like Daniel will find a way to fight those creepy orcs.”

“I guess. .”

 

 

-&-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for how short it is despite the long wait!!! i was rocking a year long writer's block, and i also had a longer draft that i was trying to write these couple of months and it took me long enough to realize how unsatisfied i was with it so i rewrote the whole chapter in word; but it ended up being short but atleast it's not filled with non sense!  
> i hope you still enjoyed reading this though!!


End file.
